That nasty look in their eyes
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Quizá Mello fuera el preferido de L, o quizá L quería enmendar errores del pasado porque la línea que separa al sucesor del delincuente es demasiado frágil. Ya se rompió una vez, y esa vez fue suficiente. L,Mello,Beyond Birthday,Near.Spoilers Another Note


**¡Holas!**

**Ya sé que debo actualizar miles de fics y me da un poco de vergüenza subir un fic nuevo, pero originalmente esto iba a ser uno de los capítulos de "Blanco y Negro" (o sea, una de las viñetas de la tabla 30 vicios). Me quedó más larga y además decidí que junto con otros dos temas de la misma tabla, formaran un fic independiente, ya que sería un poco rollo tener un minific dentro de un fic.**

**Hace mucho tiempo que tengo intención de escribir esta historia y al fin parece que la inspiración me ha sonreído. Mi idea en principio era hacer un one shot, pero creo que ampliar la historia en tres capítulos hace que sea más sencilla de contar y menos densa que en un solo capítulo.**

**Y antes de seguir, tengo que advertir que este fic contiene spoilers de "Another Note". No concretamente sobre la trama de la novela, pero sí sobre los nuevos datos aportados al canon, esto es sobre el personaje de Beyond Birthday y sobre ciertos temas que se cuentan acerca de Mello y L y de Wammy's House.**

**Ya advertidos sobre los spoilers, os cuento de qué trata el fic: esta historia es básicamente mi visión del por qué L prefería a Mello antes que a Beyond Birthday o incluso a Near, ya que no olvidemos que, aunque ambos fueran sucesores por igual, Mello tuvo la suerte de conocer personalmente a L y que éste tuviera un trato mucho más íntimo con él. **

**Ha sido difícil elegir dos personajes a la hora de subir el fic. Al final me he decidido por L y Mello, pero eso no quita que Beyond Birthday o Near también tengan su importancia. De hecho, en este primer capítulo son los únicos que aparecen, así que puede parecer raro que en un fic catalogado como de L y Mello, no aparezcan siquiera en el primer capítulo.**

**Aunque el fic se centre en la relación entre L y Mello y se hagan referencias a la relación entre Mello y Near o la relación entre L y Beyond Birthday, no hay ninguna intención yaoi detrás. Que el canon nos ha dado muchas facilidades para interpretar yaoi, no lo niego y cada cual es libre de interpretar esta historia como quiera ^^.**

**Disclaimer:** El argumento y los personajes de Death Note pertenecen a Tsugmi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. Todo lo que reconozcáis de "Another Note" pertenecen también a Ohba y Obata así como a Nisioisin. Y por supuesto, yo no gano ni un céntimo haciendo esto, sólo quebrarme la cabeza tratando de rellenar el canon.

**Personajes:** L, Mello, Beyond Birthday, Near.

**Rating:** PG-13, T

**Género:** General, drama.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers de "Another Note: The Los Angeles BB murder cases"

**Número de palabras:** 4313

**Ah, por cierto, el título se debe a la frase por la cual L dijo que había elegido a Mello y Near como sucesores. Pues nada más, espero que os guste ^^.**

Príncipe destronado.

La sensación era extraña. Saber que estaba en su habitación pero no recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. De hecho, sentirse tan sumamente cansado, y lo que era más desconcertante, haberse dormido acostado en su propia cama a aquellas horas de la mañana, no tenía ningún sentido.

Aún un poco amodorrado, Near decidió levantarse, pero se dio cuenta de que sus muñecas habían sido atadas al cabecero de la cama. Cuando intentó gritar, un trozo de tela a modo de mordaza se lo impidió.

Near no era una persona miedosa, pero ante todas aquellas circunstancias, no tenía más remedio que sentirse un poco asustado.

Entonces vio un rostro familiar, que se le presentó de repente, causándole un sobresalto. En contra de todo lo que pudiera pensarse, el ver a alguien conocido no le tranquilizó sino que le inquietó aún más. Porque aquella persona no era otra que Beyond Birthday.

Near no podría decir de dónde había aparecido B, tan sólo podía decir que en un segundo se había encontrado con su cara a escasos centímetros de la suya, el cabello negro casi rozándole, sus enormes ojos mirándole con aquella expresión desquiciada. Bien podría haber estado escondido debajo de la cama, no le habría sorprendido en absoluto.

- ¿Ya se ha despertado el pequeño príncipe?- preguntó el joven con un tono agudo que pretendía ser cariñoso.

Near se retorció inútilmente. Por mucho que B pusiera todo su empeño en teñir su voz con fingidos matices, no dejaba de sonar chirriante. Cuando B adoptaba aquel efusivo tono infantil no solía ser preludio de nada bueno. Como tampoco era preludio de nada bueno que hubiera decidido sentarse al borde de la cama.

No era ningún secreto que B sentía una especial atracción hacia Mello y Near. Aunque tratándose de B en lugar de atracción bien podría traducirse como fijación obsesiva. Pese a que la cercanía del joven a menudo resultaba inquietante y molesta, ni Near ni Mello se habían sentido alguna vez amenazados físicamente. Pero que alguien de una naturaleza tan inestable como B hubiera atado y amordazado a una de sus víctimas favoritas era motivo suficiente para temer por algún tipo de daño físico.

El muchacho se inclinó, acercándose hacia Near, sus facciones habían adoptado un aire de júbilo que hacían entrever que se lo estaba pasando realmente bien. Y el concepto de diversión de B no solía ser correspondido por el resto de los chicos del orfanato, por lo que de forma inevitable Near volvió a retorcerse.

- ¡No tienes por qué ser tan arisco!, ¡no voy a hacerte nada!- advirtió B.

Aunque Near no pudiera contestar, era bastante obvio que las ataduras y la mordaza no le hacían compartir la misma opinión.

- ¿Sabes por qué te he traído aquí?- preguntó B, tranquilamente, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Observó cómo Near contestaba negando con la cabeza.- ¡Vaya!, ¿no me digas que no sabes por qué M lleva ausente todo el día?

Aquel comentario aclaraba un poco las cosas. Near ya se había dado cuenta de que Mello, o M como B solía referirse a él de igual modo que se refería a Near como N, había estado desaparecido desde la hora del desayuno. Pero teniendo en cuenta que era fin de semana y no tenían que asistir a clases, tampoco era algo que le hubiera llamado especialmente la atención ya que las aficiones de Mello eran por completo diferentes a las suyas. Sin embargo, que B sacara ese tema en concreto en ese momento tan surrealista no hizo más que aumentar su inquietud.

¿Acaso B se habría atrevido a hacerle algo malo a Mello?

El escaso repertorio de expresiones de Near no fue ningún obstáculo para que los ojos escrutadores de B adivinaran el recelo producido en el chico después de oír sus palabras. Éste, malicioso y satisfecho, tan sólo amplió su sonrisa.

- No es nada de lo que estás pensando, N. Ya te he dicho que no voy a hacerte nada, ¡ni tampoco a M! B nunca miente.- a lo que siguió una risilla que anulaba cualquier credibilidad a aquella última frase.- En realidad se trata de L.

Al oír el nombre de L, la tensión de Near cedió un poco. Si de alguna manera la desaparición de Mello tenía algo que ver con L, no había de qué preocuparse.

- Por tu reacción también veo que no te has enterado de nada.- dijo B, a lo que Near respondió entrecerrando los ojos, esperando por fin el desenlace de todo aquel misterio.- ¿No sabías que hoy L está aquí?

Aquello había tomado de improviso a Near, y no tardó en preguntarse cómo demonios se había enterado B de aquella noticia. En los ratos libres Near solía pasar el tiempo jugando en la sala principal de Wammy's House, en apariencia ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero era sólo eso, apariencia, pues el chico era bastante observador y pocos detalles escapaban a su escrutinio. Y una visita de L era algo tan inusual que resultaba sumamente extraño no haber percibido nada que lo confirmara. En todo caso, si los chicos no habían sido informados de aquella visita, ésta debía ser una visita esporádica relacionada con algún asunto que L necesitara resolver.

O también cabía la posibilidad de que se tratase de una mentira de B. La creación de situaciones incómodas para ver cínicamente cómo se desenvolvían Near y Mello ante ellas, era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos del perturbado adolescente.

Y Near no podía dejar de pensar que se encontraba ante una de ellas. ¿Podía haber una situación más incómoda que estar atado y amordazado en una cama, encerrado en la misma habitación que Beyond Birthday?

- Te lo contaré, porque para eso estoy aquí.- aclaró B, agachándose un poco para recoger de debajo de la cama un bote de mermelada de fresa. Sí, parecía que la intuición inicial de Near de que B había estado escondido debajo de la cama había sido acertada.

B era un ser extraño en sí mismo, y como tal, hacía cosas raras continuamente, una de ellas era la de comer mermelada de fresa. Según él, el azúcar le hacía pensar con mayor claridad. No era la primera vez que Near oía que el azúcar era estimulante para el cerebro, de hecho, se decía que L se alimentaba básicamente de cosas dulces porque su desbordante capacidad intelectual le hacía necesitar más azúcar de lo normal. Seguramente fuera por eso por lo que cada vez que L visitaba Wammy's House traía toneladas de caramelos como regalo para los huérfanos, tal vez para ayudar a desarrollar sus capacidades.

Si de entre todos los chicos que vivían allí, B tenía una fijación especial por Near y Mello, ésta no tenía comparación con la que sentía por L. Rozaba, aunque más bien podría decirse que traspasaba ampliamente, lo enfermizo. Y lo de la afición por la mermelada de fresa parecía ser un reflejo de eso. Si L comía dulces compulsivamente, B también.

A diferencia de L, que cualquier cosa que contuviera glucosa parecía venirle bien, los gustos de B se habían decantado por la mermelada en concreto. Near no tenía ni idea de cual sería el motivo, quizás se debiera simplemente a que le gustaba su sabor, pero tampoco tenía demasiado interés en averiguarlo.

Estaba ya acostumbrado, pero ver a alguien meter los dedos en el bote de mermelada y chuparlos después le provocaba cierta repulsión, aunque seguramente el desagrado no se debiera al acto en sí sino a la persona que lo realizaba. B terminaba de relamerse los dedos para volver a sacar otro buen puñado de mermelada cuando comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

- L ha venido, y sin querer que se supiera que está aquí se ha llevado consigo a M.- B soltó una carcajada llena de amarga frustración.- ¡A M! ¿Puedes creértelo? A él, que no es más que un niñato amargado, a él que no es ni el más listo ni el más brillante en nada. Siendo yo el supuesto sucesor ¿por qué ha elegido a M?

El tono de B era de profunda indignación, de inmenso dolor, su voz cada vez más descontrolada iba aumentando el volumen sin darse cuenta, sus palabras parecían demandar una explicación de Near.

Una explicación que, por supuesto, Near era incapaz de dar porque él en ese instante podía comprender por primera vez en su vida lo que pasaba por la mente de B.

Debía sentirse igual que él, confuso, descolocado. Injustamente rechazado.

Los juegos de B nunca habían tenido como propósito su propio enfurecimiento, así que de aquello Near podía deducir que B estaba diciendo la verdad. Y la verdad se había presentado como algo totalmente inesperado.

Mello. Él también se preguntaba por qué L había elegido a Mello para tan sumo privilegio. Ninguno de los niños del orfanato había visto alguna vez a L, en realidad se decía que se podía contar con los dedos de la mano las personas que habían conocido a L como tal. Era totalmente lógica la indignación de B siendo como era su sucesor oficial.

- ¿Qué es lo que B tiene que hacer para que L le dedique un poco de atención?- decía B mediante palabras atropelladas. Más que dirigirse a Near parecía estar hablando consigo mismo en voz alta.- ¿Qué ha hecho el maldito M para merecer la atención de L? ¿Ser un pusilánime llorica? ¿Ser tan inútil que necesita pasar noches enteras estudiando en la biblioteca para ni siquiera sacar la mejor nota de la clase? ¿sentir tanta envidia en su interior que no es capaz de soltar una palabra por su boca sin antes estallar violentamente en un torbellino de complejos e inseguridades?

Ante la retahíla de Beyond Birthday, Near no pudo sino sentirse aliviado de no ser él mismo el objetivo de la lengua viperina del joven. Aunque las formas no fueran las más adecuadas, había gran parte de razón tras aquellas palabras, lo que indicaba que tal vez BB estuviera más cuerdo de lo que todos creían.

La mordaza le impedía decirlo, pero si hubiera podido hacerlo, jamás lo habría hecho en su presencia. En aquel instante, su mente estaba pecando de arrogancia al coincidir con la opinión de B. Near nunca había hecho nada premeditadamente para alentar el complejo de inferioridad de Mello, más bien, lo que había intentado hacer era limar las asperezas que el propio Mello se había encargado de crear entre ellos. Tal vez fuera que se sentía dolido, al igual que B, pero se encontró a sí mismo dándole la razón a su compañero al pensar por un momento que él tenía más derecho que Mello a conocer a L. Y era más que obvio que, de entre todos ellos, quien más derecho tenía era B, su sucesor.

"¿Qué ha hecho el maldito M para merecer la atención de L?" había dicho B.

Eso mismo se preguntaba Near, aunque seguramente el más sorprendido en todo aquello, habría sido el propio Mello. Near estaba seguro de que Mello no había estado al tanto de lo que iba a ocurrir esa mañana porque, de haberlo sabido, habría estado jactándose de su privilegio durante semanas. Estaba claro que no lo habría hecho de forma abierta delante de todo el mundo, ni siquiera delante de B, por temor a represalias, pero sí delante de Near, su mayor y más cercano rival. ¿Cómo iba a dejar pasar Mello la oportunidad de restregarle por la cara que al fin había algo en lo que le había ganado?

¿Qué había de especial en Mello? ¿por qué él? ¿qué tenía Mello que no tuvieran ni B ni él? Por más que se preguntaba, Near no era capaz de adivinar qué era lo que le había hecho captar la atención de L.

B hacía desaparecer los restos de mermelada que manchaban la comisura de sus labios mientras observaba la confusión de su prisionero con gran satisfacción.

- Por tu reacción veo que concuerdas conmigo en que es totalmente ilógico. Hice bien en traerte aquí y contártelo, ¿verdad, pequeño N?- comentó B. Near volvió a retorcerse levemente, no podía negar que casi debería darle las gracias a B por aquella información, pero seguía sin gustarle que hubiera decidido hacerlo de aquella manera tan poco ortodoxa. Haciendo caso omiso de las muestras de desagrado de Near, B continuó hablando. –Estoy pensando que, tal vez…- B recogió una porción de mermelada con sus dedos y la miró al trasluz por unos segundos, por encima de su cabeza, antes de tragárselo hundiendo los dedos en su boca hasta los nudillos-. Tal vez no se trate de que M tenga algo especial sino todo lo contrario. L puede haberle escogido a él por ser el más débil de nosotros, para alentar en él aquello que nosotros poseemos y de lo que él carece. ¿No crees?

Near parpadeó con lentitud a modo de respuesta. Tenía sentido. No obstante, no alcanzaba a vislumbrar qué podría ser aquello que L pretendía alentar en Mello. No había duda de que Mello no era el más listo, pero tenía otras cualidades que lo hacían igualmente valioso. Quizás se habrían dado cuenta al fin de que esa era una de las ventajas que tenía un lugar como la Wammy's House, donde se reunían las mentes más brillantes del mundo. Al fin y al cabo no eran robots, eran humanos con sus virtudes y sus defectos. La solución quizás no pasara por encontrar la copia exacta de L, pues no hay una persona igual a otra, por mucho que lo intentaran, sino en desarrollar al extremo las capacidades individuales de cada uno de ellos. Mello no era el más listo, pero sí era el más perseverante, el más fresco, el más imprevisible, el más ocurrente, el más apasionado con lo que hacía pues ponía toda su voluntad en ello sin importar que pudiera perjudicarle de alguna manera.

-…Podría llegar a convertirse en una verdadera amenaza- murmuró B mirando al techo y luego fijó la vista de nuevo en Near-. Para ti también.

El ceño, ligeramente fruncido, de Near, mostraba que el chico volvía a preocuparse y a estar en desacuerdo con sus elucubraciones.

Ignoraba qué quería decir B exactamente al calificar a Mello como amenaza, pero lo que tenía claro era que él nunca lo había considerado como tal, en ninguno de los sentidos de la palabra. Si se estaba refiriendo a su posición en la carrera como sucesor de L, B no podía estar más equivocado. Era Mello quien consideraba a Near una amenaza, mientras que el menor únicamente lo consideraba como un igual.

Además, Near ya estaba empezando a cansarse de que B no hiciera más que referirse a él como si fuera su cómplice o alguien que pudiera comparársele en algo. Si había algo claro en todo aquello era que Near no se parecía en absolutamente nada a B.

-Pero, oh, no tienes que poner esa cara. ¡No hay de qué preocuparse! –dijo B, cambiando súbitamente su tono a uno más optimista- No hay obstáculo imposible de superar. Lo único realmente inevitable en esta vida es la muerte.

De nuevo B estaba siendo ambiguo. Su aparente alegría, aderezada del tema de la muerte entorno a una conversación que giraba sobre Mello, hizo que Near reprobara su actitud con una mirada intensa y cargada de temor.

-Ya te he dicho que debes estar tranquilo. Aunque M sea un gran obstáculo, no ha llegado su momento todavía. Por desgracia, habrá que aguantarlo por muchos años, así que más nos vale apartarlo de nuestro camino de otra manera –comentó Beyond Birthday, alzando el bote de mermelada e inclinándolo para tener un mejor acceso, ya que estaba a menos de la mitad.

Near cerró momentáneamente los ojos, mostrando que no pensaba creer lo que B estaba diciendo, por mucho que lo dijera con total convencimiento. Era difícil dilucidar cuándo mentía B. Su inestabilidad creaba a su alrededor un aura que sembraba de incredulidad cuanta cosa hiciera o dijese. Tampoco resultaba extraño que en alguien como él, el tema de la muerte fuese un argumento recurrente, aunque lo más irritante de ello era que lo abordaba como sin temor alguno, como si no le tuviera ningún respeto. Como si no tuviera ningún secreto para él. B podía tener razón en cuanto a que la muerte era lo único inevitable en la vida, pero debía estar muy loco para pensar que era capaz de saber de antemano cuándo se produciría.

El joven había optado esta vez por beber directamente del envase. Una porción de la sustancia se escurrió por el cristal, pintando de rojo la mejilla de Beyond Birthday antes de caer tan lenta y pesadamente que Near tuvo incluso tiempo de moverse tratando de advertir a su compañero que iba a caer sobre él.

Viscosa y densa, la mermelada voló desde una altura considerable hasta estrellarse sobre el abdomen de Near, dejando una marca intensa rodeada de pequeñas salpicaduras.

El chico resopló, molesto al ver manchado su pijama por el descuido del mayor. Beyond Birthday por el contrario, se quedó mirando la mancha, casi obnubilado, sus ojos abriéndose con interés como si estuviese presenciando algo totalmente desconocido.

Roja, densa, brillante. Sobre Near, parecía una gota de sangre sobre la nieve. Intensa y hermosa.

Acto seguido, y haciendo caso omiso de las muestras de protesta de Near, B procedió a inclinar de nuevo el tarro de vidrio. Nuevas manchas rojas cubriendo el torso de Near, deslizándose hasta su piel entre la abertura cerrada por los botones de su pijama. Manchas rojas que se esparcían tiñéndolo todo. Beyond Birthday parecía poseído por aquella visión, aumentando el consiguiente recelo de Near. Un dedo perverso dibujó una línea escarlata sobre su mejilla, pese a que su destinatario trató de evitarlo, el trazó acabó borroso sobre algún punto de su cuello.

Los ojos de Beyond Birthday, habitualmente intensos de por sí, brillaban desquiciados. Su sonrisa, amplia y trastornada. Las aletas de su nariz, dilatadas de emoción.

Por primera vez, Near sintió un miedo palpable hacia el joven al no saber qué clase de paranoia estaría siendo forjada por su malograda razón.

Al primer trazo se sucedieron muchos otros sobre su rostro: sobre los párpados, en la nariz, en la barbilla. Sus cabellos amorosamente retirados de su frente para ser delineada con los mismos tonos.

Near contuvo la respiración. Pataleó aunque fue inútil, ya que el peso del adolescente le impedía hacerlo con decisión, al haberse sentado a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Se retorció. B se había inclinado sobre él y desabotonaba su camisa, dejando su pecho expuesto. Blanco y rojo, como una obra de arte abstracta.

Apretó los ojos. La piel de sus muñecas empezaba a escocer por el continuo intento por liberarse. Clavó las uñas en sus palmas con fuerza cuando sintió la humedad de la saliva recorrer su vientre. Atinó a abrir levemente los ojos para despertar de aquella pesadilla, pero lo único que encontró fue la mirada desorbitada de B fija en los suyos, mientras se llevaba por delante todo el rastro de mermelada que cubría su cuerpo.

-Sabes dulce y hueles a algodón de azúcar –apuntó Beyond Birthday, sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de su víctima.

Claramente, y de haber podido, Near tenía argumentos para alegar que su observación no era nada realista. ¿De qué otra manera podría saber sino dulce, habiendo sido prácticamente rebozado en mermelada?

-Siempre he pensado que así es como sabría L… -siseó B, relamiéndose los labios con lujuria, antes de atacar el cuello de Near-. Siempre he pensado que sus ojos serían como los tuyos.

Ascendió el azucarado camino que terminaba en la mejilla del menor y éste cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin saber muy bien si lo hacía por miedo a la situación que estaba aconteciendo o por negarle a B el deseo de ver a L reflejados en ellos mientras lo hacía.

Los dedos del joven aprisionaron la cabeza de Near por ambos lados de la mandíbula, inmovilizándolo a la vez que un largo y húmedo toque recorría su barbilla, la lengua rozó en apenas una breve caricia la punta de su nariz y luego viajó hasta su frente, donde residían los últimos almibarados vestigios. Tras hacerlos desaparecer como el resto, B finalizó su festín depositando un beso sobre ella y recolocando luego los cabellos del desconcertado muchacho en su posición original.

-L es mío –declaró Beyond Birthday, incorporándose y volviendo a sentarse al borde de la cama para retomar su monólogo- y M va a tener que conformarse contigo si quiere optar por algo remotamente parecido a él…

Near apartó la mirada de su interlocutor, aunque sentía cierta curiosidad por saber cómo sería la imagen de L en la mente de BB. A él nunca se le habría pasado por la cabeza imaginarlo parecido a alguien del orfanato y mucho menos a sí mismo. Visto lo ocurrido podía asegurar que B nunca había visto a L. Ahora, el por qué el joven imaginaba que se parecería en algo a él, era todo un misterio.

-…porque dentro de poco, L sólo tendrá ojos para mí.

La voz de Beyond Birthday sonaba segura y decidida, algo inusual en él y que por tanto, llamaba la atención. Y en el contexto en el que se encontraban era inevitable que para Near volviera a parecer algún tipo de amenaza hacia Mello. B, astuto como era, no tardó en percibir el recelo.

-Ya te he dicho que no debes preocuparte por M –explicó B, mientras se entretenía en abotonar la maltrecha camisa del pijama de Near, pasando de vez en cuando la yema de los dedos sobre las manchas dejadas por la mermelada. Las miraba con fascinación, en sus ojos la misma chispa de hipnótica locura con la que previamente había observado cómo se formaban-. Esto es…será…un asunto entre L y yo.

Una vez recompuesto el atuendo del chico, B finalmente liberó a su víctima. Contra todo pronóstico no hubo palabras de reproche, tan sólo la mirada atravesada de Near taladrándole con repulsivo desdén, tal vez aderezada de una pizca de lástima. Tan pronto como pudo, se apresuró a levantarse y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación, como queriendo poner la mayor distancia posible entre él y su incómodo visitante.

-Fuera de aquí –ordenó Near, invitándole a marcharse al abrir la puerta.

Beyond Birthday no pareció sorprendido por la reacción del menor, incluso acató la orden obedientemente sin la más leve protesta. Near tenía todo el derecho a estar molesto con él después de lo ocurrido, y eso era algo obvio hasta para alguien como BB.

Junto a su inseparable bote de mermelada, ya vacío, Beyond Birthday se dispuso a salir, sonriente y satisfecho. Pletórico.

-No hacía falta que te pusieras tan grosero conmigo, N –comentó B al pasar al lado de Near. El joven miró el pijama manchado de su compañero y chasqueó ligeramente la lengua- No es nada que no se pueda solucionar con una buena ducha y una muda de ropa limpia.

Con ese apunte tan fuera de lugar, B parecía querer estar quitándole hierro a la situación, reduciéndolo todo al simple hecho de que lo que más podría haber molestado a alguien tan meticuloso y pulcro como Near fuesen las manchas de su ropa. La mordaza, las cuerdas y las extrañas referencias a Mello y a L, sin contar que lo que había hecho después bajo la más absoluta obnubilación podría ser clasificado por cualquier asistente social como acoso sexual a menores de edad, habían sido deliberadamente eliminadas del contexto.

Near respondió. Sabía muy bien lo que BB pretendía con aquella frase y no iba a permitirle salir de allí tan fresco como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-No sé qué habrá visto L en Mello, ni siquiera me importa, pero ahora veo que su decisión ha sido acertada. Si yo fuese L, preferiría mil veces a Mello antes que a alguien como tú. No eres más que un psicópata, B–dijo Near. Y no lo decía como un insulto, sino como la lamentable realidad que era. Patética y triste realidad.

Ya en mitad del pasillo, Beyond Birthday se giró para mirarle, con sus ojos intensos e inescrutables y su perturbada sonrisa.

-Ya. Pero resulta que tú no eres L. Ni lo serás jamás, pequeño N. Mi pequeño príncipe destronado- dijo BB perdiéndose por el pasillo mientras saltaba jugando a una rayuela invisible.

Near decidió no hacer ningún caso a la última provocación de Beyond Birthday. Y no porque no tuviera algo de razón ya que aún estaba sorprendido y algo dolido a la vez porque L hubiera elegido a Mello. No tenía ni idea de cual había sido el motivo, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que Beyond Birthday era el verdadero príncipe destronado de aquella historia.

No pensaba comentarle nada a Mello ni sobre lo ocurrido con Beyond Birthday ni nada que pudiera hacerle sospechar que Near estaba al corriente de su cita clandestina con el famoso detective. No al menos hasta que Mello decidiera compartir con él dicha información, cosa que podía poner la mano en el fuego que nunca ocurriría.

Antes de cerrar por completo la puerta, vio a lo lejos algo que ya debía haber imaginado. La grotesca silueta del joven recortada en las sombras esperando cual depredador la llegada de su próxima presa. Delgado y encorvado como un buitre posado en la puerta de la habitación de Mello.

Y esperaría allí pacientemente todo el tiempo que fuese necesario. E incluso aunque fuesen varias horas se le pasaría el volando, porque B tenía algo nuevo en lo que pensar.

Un nuevo y maravilloso plan esbozado a partir de las manchas de mermelada sobre el pijama de Near. Roja, densa, brillante. Una L escrita con sangre era incluso más intensa y hermosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que os haya gustado y no se os haya hecho muy pesado. Cualquier duda, pregunta, lo que sea, ya sabéis, no dudéis en preguntarme, que yo estaré encantada de responder. He intentado ser lo más fiel posible al canon, si bien el canon es bastante ambiguo en algunos aspectos y me he tomado la libertad de tomar como canon algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que Mello y Near coincidieran en el orfanato con BB, o que L y Mello se conocieron mientras BB estaba aún en el orfanato. No sabemos exactamente en qué momento se conocieron Mello y L ni cuantas veces se vieron, pero sabemos que se conocieron personalmente. Y según los datos que sabemos, es bastante probable que Mello y Near coincidieran con BB, aunque es algo que no podemos saber al cien por cien.**

**Y bueno, por si hay alguien nuevo recuerdo que respondo los reviews cuando actualizo el capítulo y así aprovecho para informaros que hay un capítulo nuevo. A los que me dejan review sin loggear, si queréis que os responda dejadme una dirección de email, pero no lo hagáis dentro del review porque no salen XD, sino en los casilleros que hay donde poner el nombre y esas cosas ^^**

**Pues nada, lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado y ¡espero vuestros comentarios! Please XD**

**¡Besitos!**

**Ak**


End file.
